Ink-Stained Farewells
by AnimeInfinity
Summary: If he could tell her directly, he would. Unfortunately, all he has is paper, a pen, and only several minutes left of his life.


**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, don't judge. Anyway, I love Prussia/Hungary, so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Himaruya!

* * *

><p>"Hurry, get him inside now!"<p>

Gilbert groaned as he was hauled in, every bounce from the soldiers' footsteps sending flares of pain through his body. His hand fell from where it was gripping his abdomen, dangling loosely off the board he was laying upon. Thick blood dripped from his stomach, staining the ground with crimson dots. Roughly, the soldiers dropped him on a cot, earning another moan of pain from the wounded man. About to exit the small room, one soldier looked back forlornly, before slowly approaching Gilbert's injured figure.

"Is there anything you need before we go?" He asked.

"Give me..." Gilbert wheezed, "paper and a pen."

The young man nodded, leaving the room and returning with the items requested.

Handing them to him, he asked, "Is it for a lover?"

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Gilbert's face. "Something like that."

* * *

><p><em>This is strange,<em> Elizaveta thought. _I don't usually have mail coming to me._

"Miss?"

She snapped her head up, quickly blowing away her thoughts. "Oh, yes, I'll take it."

Once she was inside her home, she let her gaze linger over the tinged envelope, the brittle paper crackling in her hands. Carefully, so as not to rip the letter inside, she tugged on the paper, and it fell open. Unfamiliar handwriting was messily scrawled across the yellow-tinted paper, occasionally running downwards and then rising up, as if someone had written it in a hurry. She squinted, trying to make out the first few words.

_Dear Elizaveta,_

_Are you surprised to get a letter from me? I guess I am too. The thought never came to me that the awesome Prussia would be reduced to scribbling some letters on a page._

Her initial surprise soon turned to slight annoyance. _What is he doing writing me a letter? Doesn't he know I have better things to do than read his stupid notes?_ Alas, she kept reading.

_As I'm writing this, I'm wondering if it is possible for the awesome me to die from getting shot. My guess is yes, since my hands are shaking while I write, and every few minutes I have to stop when the pain is too much for me. I think it is good that you are not here to see me. I wouldn't be able to take it if you were to see me in such a weak state._

Her grip on the paper tightened.

_Are you worrying for my sake? Ah, it doesn't matter. I might not live to see you again. Which reminds me. That is why I am writing to you. Because, Elizaveta, before I pass, there is one very important thing I need to say to you, and I know I will forever regret it if I do not tell you now._

_This thing is something I have procrastinated for again and again. I guess it is my fault that I have to tell you when I am weak and facing death. Well, here goes nothing._

Her heart was beginning to beat faster in anticipation. "What is he doing?" She asked, as if someone would answer.

_You know how you always yelled at me for being rude to Roderich? And you always asked me why I picked on him so much? Usually I would simply reply "It's because he is a loser", but now, I feel like lying to you would not get me anywhere. Whenever I saw you with Roderich, it kept making me feel as if he stole you away from me. Of course, you weren't mine in the first place. But, if you hadn't gone away with him, then I feel that I could've been happy, because I would know that you didn't have anybody else you cared about, so I could be the only person that you did have. Ew. That sounded like a line from some teenage-romance novel._

She tried to laugh, but instead it came out as a strange hiccup. Surprised, she reached up to her face, feeling moisture on her fingertips. To her shock, she was crying.

_Anyway, enough of that. Let me be honest here. I miss you. A lot. More than I thought possible of the awesome me. I miss the flowers you wear in your hair. I miss making fun of Roderich, so you would come and yell at me. Hell, I even miss being smacked around by your frying pan. And, I didn't really know why until now, when I am on the edge of death, and writing this letter. My timing is perfect, isn't it? But, after many days spent pondering on the subject of you, and many days when my heart would ache and I wouldn't know why, I figured out the reason why you could make my heart wrench every time you entered my thoughts._

Tears dripped on the page, blurring the words slightly. Elizaveta caressed the paper gently, longing for him to be in front of her instead of these ink-stained words.

_The reason, as I have found out, is because..._

_Elizaveta, I lo..._

A long, black line ran from the _o_, continuing down the page. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her breaths began to quiver.

"N-No..." She drew in a shaky breath.

"GILBERT!"

* * *

><p>His hand fell, the pen he was clutching drawing across the page, leaving an ebony trail in its tracks. Drawing in a shallow breath, his head fell weakly to the side, sinking into the mattress slightly. Faintly, he could hear pounding footsteps, accompanied by shouts of distress. Ignoring the sounds, he directed his gaze up at the ceiling, and uttered one final farewell.<p>

"Goodbye, Elizaveta."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, if I get any requests, I will write them if I have time.

- AnimeInfinity


End file.
